Bitch Pleas! Nigga you thirsty
by wolfy447
Summary: Drew Allister and Rick discover they have a poltergeist whos culture is a little different then theirs. Warning... homosexuality and drug abuse involved. Gay love, and weed.
1. the ghost in the basement

Bitch please! nigga you thirsty.

Chapter one...

It all started when I was watching Chris Crocker's "Leave Britney alone" video on YouTube for the twelfth time. even though it was released 7 years ago. I was sitting in my favorite recliner. the windows were covered with blankets and all the lights in the house were off. complete confinement. then it happened. I heard its eerie voice from the basement pouring through my soul.

"niggggaaaaaa"

I felt like I had just got molly woped in the head. it was so utterly terrifying yet gangsta as hell at the same time in a weird off brand syfy kinda way. Felt like I was on acid. My fiancé Rick was out it was just me. it wasn't like I was in the hood or anything I live in the rich part of town. maybe it was ricks anesthetics getting to me. then I heard it again. only creepier.

"Bitchhhh Niggaa" it was a whisper... like something youd see in a ghetto spongebob vine.

I got up and turned my phone to display a little light down the hall to further creep myself out. not intentionally though my subconscious knows better. I rounded a corner and found the nob that lead to the basement.

"what ch'you Twerknin' wit?" it whispered.

I didn't worry about passing out or having a heart attack because im a doctor I can fix myself. so I opened the door and descended down the stairs.

"this nigga... oooooh" the voice getting sketchy. "look like this nigga aint white bread chicken shit. he a fag but he got balls... and they not on his face..." I was offended.

I entered the basement and it was a crust mess. half of it was layered in plats that wee growing from assorted upcycleing materials. then it hit me... its pot! Looks like my poltergeist is looking out for a nigga.

the front door closed letting me know my boothang was home. I climbed the stairs and met him.

"welcome home" I said sweetly.

"hey gorgeous..." he looked behind me setting down the holister bags. "why were you in the basement?"

I motioned for him to follow. he did. once we made it downstairs hid jaw dropped.

"damn..." he laughed. "we never go down here... how did this uh..."

"yall niggas shut tha hell uppppp"

his eyes widened as he stared at me. I saw both fear and a thirsty nigga...

* * *

**loved writing this it was so funny. hope you enjoyed it leave comments for next chapter love you guys.**


	2. love me lights out

I had never felt so lifted. His hands gentle, his lips so soft. the air around us foggy and hard to see through. his eyes locked on mine. I had the munchies like a mother fucker but my tongue only wanted one thing... him.

he smiled at me caressing my face. My mind could only focus on one thing and that was the simple phrase I desperately wanted to say to him. 'baby love me lights out.' I don't know why beyonce was on my mind ive never really been a fan but when I was thinking about it at that moment all of her lyrics made sense.

"what are you waiting for" the whisper echoed through my head. at the time I thought it was my subconscious but now I know it was the creepy poltergeist from our basement.

we lay on the coutch face to face. our bodies linked in perfect proportion. his legs intertwined with mine. he looked away as if he was ashamed so I asked

"whats wrong?"

his reply was heartbreaking.

"I feel as though you don't want to love a cripple."

I wanted to cry but I just took his face in my hands and kissed his sweet beautiful lips. he was mine and I wanted him to know that no matter what he would always be my soldier boy. he smiled into the kiss holding onto me. We were both high as fuck but hey sometimes a little pick me up leads to a little more pick me up. the type of pick me up that makes you think but not too much because you can only focus on one thing at a time. at that moment my only thought was on him.

I needed him. it was the darkest night. his face was all that I could see I wanted to give him everything so... I did.

The next morning I awoke feeling the best I ever had. I had him in my arms and a smile was spread across his beautiful face. his heart was glowing and I had crashed into him. I noticed it was only about 4:30. he stired in his sleep getting closer to me. I hated the sunlight I wanted it to stay away for ever so I could be with him forever. though luckily the little sunlight that was beginning to spread across the sky was unable to penetrate the blankets I had put over the windows. he was off today and I don't go into work till the night shift. we didn't hve anything planned so today we'd lay here. we'd consume one anothers energy. if we do go out it'll be a peacefull getaway. obviously involving some of the keef from downstairs but right now I just cared about him and I knew I was still pretty high.

I love him.

* * *

**okay so I hope you enjoyed chapter two... leave a comment if you want to read into more of there love. let me know if you want to read there special encoutnters aswell. love you guys...**


	3. trippin'

It was Nearly 8:45, I lay there wide awake. his eyes fluttered open. they stared into mine. his hand met the side of my face and I smiled. He shifted his head to look at the clock. I didn't go in for another hour. he slid to the edge of the bed pulled his clothes on. I noticed he was struggleing with his pants and a bit of shame washed over his face. I nelt behind him pulled his lips onto mine and glided my hand to his thighs gripping the jeans and pulling them above his waist. with one hand I held his side, with the other zipped and buttoned.

He grinned at me in the sweetest way.

"it be dat good kush bro." the whisper echoed in my head.

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the basement. I kissed his lips and pulled him beneath the plants. the smell was enticing.

"oooh nigga... this getting turnt." the voiced made me laugh a little.

Rick looked at me. "how is this not scaring you."

"we fought in Iraq together remember. the only time im scared is when your in danger."

a figure appeared next to them. he was tall good looking with a nice clean afro over his pretty caramel face.

"Hey yall, im Kenny." he grinned pulling out a blunt wrap. it was an owl. grape flavored.

he began to bust it gliding his thumb nail across the surface making a nice even incision. he dusted the tobacco to the side. he took two fingers and a thumb and spread a nice layer of kush into the wrap. he licked it rolled it and fired it up.

A small puff of smoke escaped from hi nose. he coughed and laughed harshly. then with a gentle hand he passed the long green object to me. I took it between my pointer and middle finger. I carefully pursed my lips around its tail, sucked in watching the sparks at the other end flutter and pull twords me. I took a deep breath turn my face to rick., pressed my lips against his and blew into his mouth.

he breathed in deeply allowing only a tiny cloud to escape through our noses. five minutes later the blunt was gone. we were trippin'.

"ey' you guys felt this carpet? this carpet feels so damn good." rick was laying flat on his back running his fingers into the carpet allowing it to brush against his palms.

"You white boys know how to party..." Kenny grinned widely. "the last gay boy I met was one of those broadway freaks... really funny. he had an obsession with music like you wouldn't believe... one day I got him high he said: 'if I had ever owned colored folk... ida been the best owner ever... id have made them do flashmobs and instead of beating them id ive them motivational lectures... id make the biggest woman sing lead to' he was fucked up"

I lay there looking at his transparent body. his eyes were red and his shirt said 'try me' I though the smirk on his face was hilarious and the next thing you know im laughing my ass off not even understanding why. I looked at my phone. 11:37.

"oh shit!"

Rick looked at me puzzled and continued to rub the carpet.

"im late for work!"


End file.
